1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baby feeding packs for containing liquid foods or drinks, such as fruit juices or milk-based liquid foods. The packs are principally intended for feeding human babies but may also be used for feeding baby animals. 2. Description of the Related Art
Known baby feeding packs generally employ bottles of breakable glass or of rigid plastics, with teats which are not enclosed in a sterile environment they are therefore bulky and generally inconvenient to transport, and may be subject to breakage or cracking; moreover, because of their rigidity they do not allow the rate of feeding to be controlled by the user, that is to say, the person feeding the baby.
European Patent Application No. 0038312 describes a package suitable for storage of preparations for parenteral administration, e.g. intravenous infusion solutions, which is designed to protect the contents from the influence of light, microbial contamination and gas transport in either direction but which makes possible a visual control of the contents before the package is used. For these purposes, the package is made of a light-proof outer bag and a light permeable inner bag arranged inside the outer bag. The outer bag and the inner bag are each sealed at one of their ends and are bonded around their periphery close to their other end, and the two bags extend over this bond and are then commonly joined and sealed. Opening one of the end seals in the outer bag permits the inner bag to open out under the weight of the liquid contents to form a bottom portion of the bag, and the contents of the package can then be observed visually through the wall of the inner bag. A tapping device of conventional design may be arranged in the wall of the inner bag so as to be accessible when the inner bag has been turned out of the outer bag.
In our British Patent Specification No. 2117349 and the corresponding European Patent Specification No. 0103607, we have described a pouch-like bag for containing liquids for medical or surgical use having two walls formed by respective portions of a flexible plastics sheet material sealed together around at least their top and side edges, and at least one folded portion of a flexible plastics sheet material which is disposed between the walls of the bag and arranged to form a gusset by which the bag is subdivided internally into a primary compartment for the liquid product, and a sealed auxiliary compartment. An element or elements for receiving a needle for connection with the bag contents is or are mounted on the gusset. The gusset is small in relation to the walls of the bag, and arranged so that access to the element or elements for dispensing product may be achieved by opening the auxiliary compartment to allow the weight of the liquid product to open the gusset which accordingly forms a substantially flat bottom portion of the bag. This bottom portion extends substantially perpendicular to the walls of the bag and presents the element or elements for insertion of a needle or needles in a direction substantially parallel to the walls of the bag so as to avoid risk of accidental penetration of the walls. In the bag described in the above-mentioned British Patent Specification No. 2117349, the gusset is attached to the walls of the bag along the peripheral margins remote from its fold. In addition, it has its ends incorporated into the side seals of the bag and so it is restrained against any substantial outward bulging such as would incur the risk of accidental needle penetration of the bag walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,030 describes a method of making an extruded construction for plastic bags with gusset bottoms which may be of triangular shape and invertible to produce a funnel spout.